


A Fort, a Shelter

by Adka2333



Series: Where the Crows Grow [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitting, Child Kageyama Tobio, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Pet Names, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333
Summary: When the Sawamuras go on a date, the Azumanes are usually their go-to babysitters.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Where the Crows Grow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Fort, a Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photogiraffe77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogiraffe77/gifts).



> I have put this series on hold for longer than I meant to, but in exchange for my absence, this one is the longest part yet.  
> Thank You to my best beta for helping me to get going with it again!  
> Coming (hopefully) soon: The Sawamura Date

“Ava, relax It’s just the Sawamuras. Sit down!” Asahi laughed, holding the samoyed in place as she jumped to her feet, barking and whining in excitement upon hearing a knock on the door. He gingerly set Yū’s new denim jacket on his work bench, promising himself to work a bit more on the design as he planned to embroider on it later today. “Angel, could you let them in please? My hands are kinda full at the moment.”

“Already on it, Honeybun!” the younger man replied, dashing past his workshop as he wiped the water and flour off of his hands and onto an apron. He’s been buzzing with excitement since the morning, hopping around their kitchen for the past hour to make Tobio’s favourite food: blueberry dumplings with homemade strawberry milk.

“How’s my favourite nephew in the world doing today?” Yū inquired as he set Tobio down on the ground after twirling him in the air during their hug.

“I’m doing great, uncle Yū!” he giggled as he stood up on his tiptoes, doing his best to put his coat onto the hanger, which stubbornly remained out of his reach, not willing to lower itself even a little closer despite his best efforts. All of a sudden he let out a soft gasp as he felt himself being lifted up once again.  
“There you go, little starlight,” Asahi said as the five-year-old thanked him with a winning smile before throwing himself around the man’s neck, squeezing it tightly as he pressed a kiss to his uncle’s cheek.  
“Hi, uncle Asahi! I missed you!” Tobio greeted him properly, making all four men all but squeal at the cuteness as Asahi reciprocated the hug and kisses.

“Tobes, don’t squeeze so hard, you're gonna choke your uncle,” Daichi joked, earning himself a light punch on the shoulder from his husband only after which Yū noticed the colorful bouquet of various flowers; of which he was able to immediately recognize pink and orange roses, as well as pink gerber daisies, in Kōshi’s left hand. “Aww, Sugar Cookie! Look at those sappy sentimental dorks, buying each other flowers and stuff,” he cooed teasingly, biting back a swear word at the last second as to set a good example for Tobio, making Asahi and Kōshi snort with laughter.  
“You have the nerve to call us ‘sentimental dorks’ while calling Asahi ‘Sugar Cookie’ in the same breath. Your lack of self awareness is astounding, Noya,” Daichi observed as Yū leaned his entire weight on Asahi’s side, Tobio already messing around with Avalanche somewhere in the living room.

“Come to think of it, I don't think I’ve ever heard you guys call each other your actual given names since you got engaged four years ago, aside from your actual wedding day when you were too hyped up on finally sharing a last name to think of literally anything else,” Kōshi piped up with a smug smirk on his face. “Don’t you think it’s a little bit past the honeymoon phase?” He teased back, placing his chin on Daichi’s shoulder.

“Honeymoon phase is never really over if you love someone more than you ever dreamed possible.” Asahi pointed out. While his words might’ve been a response to their best friends’ teasing, he kept his gaze locked onto his spouse, who gave him a soft, knowing smile.

“Go on your damn date you gay fools, and don’t you dare come here before nine,” Yū turned to the Sawamuras, literally pointing towards the door behind them, making both men giggle.

“And for gods’ sake do not check your phones every five seconds, Tobio’s gonna be fine! Should anything happen, I promise I’m going to call you, okay?” The other Azumane added before turning towards the living room. “Sweetie, come give your dads a goodbye kiss!” He called out, smiling at the sound of sock clad little feet and paws tapping hurriedly against the floor as Tobio zoomed across the hall, almost crashing into Kōshi’s leg, holding tightly onto Avalanche’s colliar.

“Bye papa, bye daddy, have fun on your date I love you!” The boy gave each of them a tight hug and a kiss as the Azumanes watched the sweet scene unfold in front of them, exchanging fond, borderline giddy glances.  
Yū couldn’t stop himself from snickering as he stood on his tiptoes, pulling his husband down into an eager kiss, which was quickly broken apart upon the sound of whistling and cheering erupting from the other direction. He glanced at his soulmate expectantly with the words “Can I kick them out please?” almost spelled out on his face and after Asahi gave him a nod of approval, he sauntered over to the other couple with a smile.  
“I can lift my husband with ease, so I doubt doing the same with either of you would be much of a challenge.” He paused as both of them gave him confused looks. “What I’m saying right now is, unless you want me to literally throw you out of my house and into my front yard, you better take your stuff and scram on that date.” He gave the Sawamuras a little shove on the backs as Asahi opened the door, giving them a wave.

“I thought they would never leave,” Asahi sighed, shaking his head as he sat down on the carpet in their living room in front of his puppy and nephew who were currently in the middle of a thrilling round of tug of war, pulling at the rope toy with all their strength, neither willing to admit defeat.  
“Honestly,” Yū agreed, wrapping his legs around his spouse’s torso as he settled down behind him. “They can be such worrywarts when it comes to Tobes,” he added, placing his chin on Asahi's shoulder.  
"I can't really blame them that much," the taller man admitted with a small smile, at which his husband made a tiny curious noise, encouraging him to continue. " I will probably be the same, I feel like they just want what's best for him and try a little bit too hard." Asahi explained his train of thoughts, earning an endeared giggle and a kiss on the cheek from Yū. 

Their shared musings were cut short as their nephew approached them with a grin on his face, hair sticking out wildly in all directions probably as a result of having his face buried in Avalanche's fluffy fur just a few seconds before.  
"Uncle Asahi, do you have crayons?" The boy asked, deep blue eyes still practically glowing with excitement after his antics with the samoyed.  
"I'm sure they're in your toy box somewhere up in the attic, I'll go get them." He said, standing up carefully and turning towards the staircase.

He went into the warm sunlit attic, breathing in the smell of drying herbs and old dusted leather-bound travel journals and photo albums.  
He glanced at the smaller, pocket sized journal that peeked from underneath the bookshelf, picking it up gently.  
It had maroon cover that was bleached from the sun and slightly frayed at the edges; it looked well used, but not familiar, certainly not one of his own. He slipped it into the pocket of his cardigan to ask his husband about it later.

After rummaging around their attic for a couple more minutes, he found a wooden crate filled to the brim with various toys: puzzles, finger paint, a few stuffed animals, each with at least two sets of clothes and more, as well as of course, a sixty-four pack of crayons and an old box of dry pastels. He picked them up along with a colouring book and a blank sketchpad he never really used and went back downstairs.

To his surprise, the house was silent, definitely not a usual occurrence at their house, especially considering a five-year-old boy, a young dog and his incredibly energetic husband were left without any supervision. He peeked into the kitchen and found nothing besides dumplings cooking on the stove, carefully he made his way to the living room and his workshop but they were empty as well; a feeling of unease spiked in his gut. "Springstorm? What are you doing?" He asked, listening carefully for any odd noise as he slowly opened the bedroom door, letting out a yelp as a plushy, sky blue blanket flew into his face, abruptly covering his field of vision.  
Yū quickly grabbed his arm to keep him from tripping. "Watch out, Little Muffin!" He laughed, keeping ahold of his hand, the other arm holding a bunch of pillows.  
"We're making a blanket nest in the living room uncle Asahi, you have to help us!" Tobio exclaimed, dragging a blanket and his trusty companion Truffles behind him, Avalanche seemingly never leaving his side.  
"Should I put the fairy lights up, Babe?" He asked, picking up more blankets from the closet drawer.  
"Is this even a real question Sweetheart? Of course!" Yū said before darting out of the bedroom behind their nephew.

That's how Asahi found himself sitting cross-legged in the blanket nest in their living room, doodling in a sketchpad as his husband brushed out and carefully put his hair into an intricate braid while Tobio picked out appropriate accessories, that ranged from pastel bow hair clips to neon hair ties with glittery stars, as "The Lion King" soundtrack played in the background.  
"Are You drawing us again? That's so sweet!" Yū chuckled, looking over his shoulder.  
Asahi looked down at the paper, a short man sitting cross legged in a sky blue oversized sweater, washed out denim overalls and a sunflower flower crown looked back at him with large brown curious eyes, Avalanche laying her head in his lap as they both were surrounded by more sunflowers.  
He stared at the drawing in silence for a second before finally speaking up. "I guess that's what happens when you have the perfect muses by your side at all times," he reasoned, giving Yū a peck on the nose.

"Uncle Yū, uncle Asahi! Do you like it?" Tobio asked, almost shoving the piece of paper into their faces in excitement. Yū gently took it from his hands to get a more proper look.  
The picture showed five stick figures: two resembling him and Asahi on the left side of the page as well as Kōshi and Daichi on the right, with Tobio standing in the middle next to Ava, holding onto his and Kōshi’s hands.  
“This is so awesome, little man! I look so cool!” He gasped, pointing at the tiny stick figure.  
“It looks amazing sweetheart,” Asahi agreed, ruffling the boy’s hair, “would you like me to take a picture and show it to your dads?” He smiled when Tobio nodded vigorously. Yū handed the drawing back to his nephew and quickly ducked out of the view, allowing his spouse to take a nice picture.  
“It doesn’t look as good as yours though,” Tobio pouted, pointing at the sketchbook, still laying open in his lap.

“Listen Starlight, that’s only because I’ve had years and years of practice before I got anywhere close to this point,” he did his best to reassure the starry-eyed child that sat in front of him, seemingly hanging onto every word, “it’s crystal clear that you love what you make, I’m certain that as long as you keep taking care of your passion and doing what you love, the progress will come in time, and I can assure you that it will come faster than you expect it to.” He wished he could tell those very words himself from a few years back, but as long as he could help Tobio avoid having any similar doubts down the road, he would be happy.

“Thanks, uncle,” the boy mumbled, hugging him close, hiding his face in the cardigan.  
“Anytime, dear,” he whispered, stroking his back gently.  
He scanned the room for his husband, who was currently occupied with hugging their fluffy pet, smiling to himself. “Group hug?” Asahi mouthed, gesturing for him to come closer.  
Yū did not need to be told twice, grinning from ear to ear as he practically jumped to his feet, squishing himself against his soulmate.

“A cuddle party without me?” He gasped, pulling Tobio into his lap, making the boy let out a gleeful squeal. “This is unacceptable!” He proclaimed dramatically, blowing a raspberry to the raven haired boy’s neck, causing him to squirm and burst into giggles once more. 

“Never in a million years would I dream of such heinous act, my dearest Cuddlebear,” Asahi stated, pressing a kiss just above the shorter man’s eyelid, “but I hope” another one to his cheek “That this” a peck on his nose “will be” and the last, longer one, to his lips “a sufficient apology.“  
Yū stared back at him, red faced and grinning, eyes shining with pure glee. 

“I don’t even think you realise just how head over heels I am for You, my little cupcake,” he breathed, inching a little closer. “Now, come back here and kiss me like you mean it.” And so, that’s what he did.  
Few hours later, having eaten enough blueberry dumplings to last them for a century, they laid in the nest. Tobio remained cuddled up between them as he napped, holding tightly onto Truffles; Avalanche resting at their feet. Nothing could’ve made this moment more perfect.  
“God I wish we could keep him forever, do you think they would mind?” Yū whispered softly, eyes glued to his nephew.

“I think they very much would,” Asahi chuckled. “But don’t worry Angel, soon we’ll have one of our own, I promise.” He put his pinky to his lips before sticking it out, smiling as his spouse mimicked the gesture, joining them together.

“I hope you're right, my Sugarcane,” the younger man sighed, tenderly brushing a stray lock of hair off of Tobio’s face.  
“I assure you, I am. Daichi gave me the contact info to the woman that helped them with Tobio’s adoption, though I haven’t called her yet, but that means we can at least get started with the process soon.”

As he carefully leaned over for a kiss, something shifted in his pocket. “Ah yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask...” He pulled out the small notepad out of his cardigan, “what is this?”

Yū’s gaze softened at the sight, as he gently took the book from Asahi’s hand, tracing his fingers across the leather cover. “You found my notebook of the firsts,” he informed, opening it on the first page: A movie ticket dating back to 2011. “A first date,” he explained before flipping to the next page -a photo of Asahi with a huge bouquet of pink and red roses in his hand with 2012 scrawled in the corner. “First valentine's day” he kissed Asahi and flipped the page once more- a photo booth strip from summer 2013.

"First vacation trip together,” said Asahi with a bright smile.

They continued on flipping through the pages, reminiscing the many, many first times that occured in the years of their relationship, finally arriving to the last filled page dating four months back- the first day after welcoming Avalanche into their life adorned with two photos: one of them presented Yū and Asahi holding her while sitting on the hammock in their garden, while the other one had the three Sawamura men, crowded over the tiny fluffy snowball.  
"And now, and part of me still can't believe what I'm about to say, we're about to have another one of those." Yū's voice was barely audible, but overflowing with emotions all the same.  
"This thing we have,” he paused, trying to swallow down the tight feeling in his throat as Asahi held him closer, mindful of the boy nested between them, "it's everything I could hope for in life and then some. You're incredible, my Sunshine," he confessed as one stray tear trickled down his face.

"You're nothing short of that yourself, my darling Angel, I love you more than life itself, you are the one who made me want to be the man I am today,” he said, gently wiping the tear away.

They sat in each other's arms for a long time after, whispering sweet nothings and feeling grateful for their past, blessed for their present, and excited for their future.


End file.
